thequietspitefandomcom-20200214-history
Yan Turin
Mythology Yan Turin is a little-known ancient power, sometimes referred to as 'a prince of the earth plane'. In Paeleuah, they have been associated with agriculture and the harvest. It is said that their blessing can cause crops to flourish, but that their ire will cause crops to rot early in the ground. Legends imply that sacrifices are required to maintain - or regain - Yan Turin's favour. Ignatious related to the party a Paeleusian story about an unnamed goddess, presumed to be Yan Turin: Places of Worship Ryme Flattil's Basement A description of Ryme Flattil's basement, where ritual sacrifices to Yan Turin had been conducted: The fourth victim, Peng, who had yet to be sacrificed, was manacled and chained to one of these mysterious statues. The statues did not have any obvious magical properties. Even after the removal of the statues and altar, the basement remained desecrated ground as identified by Detect Evil and Good. Lord and Lady Tio's Shrine A small shrine to Yan Turin was discovered in the manor of Lord and Lady Tio. It consisted of an upright, rectangular-shaped stone bearing the symbol of Yan Turin, in front of which was an offering bowl that held some kind of evocation magic. As with Ryme Flattil's basement, the removal of this shrine did not clear the mark of desecration on the area. 'The Story So Far' Background It seems that Yan Turin reached out to at least one orcish warband in the aftermath of The Orc Wars, converting many of them from worship of Silas. Prologue "En Guarde" (0x2) Sparrin revealed that The Sunseo Syndicate had suspected for some time that someone in their region of Paeleuah was worshipping Yan Turin, and that this had been causing problems for the Syndicate's business. However, they had been unable to identify the individual until Eida Goodearth reached out to them about the goings on in Gonglu. "Chat with the Cat" (0x3) A cult of Yan Turin's followers were discovered to be behind the mysterious disappearances in Gonglu. Seemingly led by Ryme Flattil and involving Lord Tio Rothe and much of his house, this group were conducting ritual human sacrifices in a secret basement beneath Ryme Flattil's home - possibly in an attempt to end the town's unexplained crop troubles. Their victims included Latai, Isao and Korin. "Master of the House" (0x4) The party dismantled the cult in Gonglu, killing Lord and Lady Tio and aiding in the arrest of Minue. However, apparent ringleader Ryme Flattil fled the town before she could be apprehended. In Lord Tio's desk, the party discovered a rock that Godric determined to have originated on the Elemental Plane of Earth. This item presumably bore some relevance to the lord and lady's worship of Yan Turin. Chapter 1 "Thinking With Portals" (1x8) Yan Turin's symbol was discovered in multiple locations in the Old Orc Encampment, including above the altar where the Jewelled Idol had previously rested. When the Dual Crystal Key was brought near, the symbol became visible as a bright scarlet slash, bisecting the blue glow presumed to be associated with Silas and turning the area into desecrated ground. "Fissures" (1x9) During his time trapped on a demiplane associated with Yan Turin, Godric learned the full story of the orcish warband. It seemed that many of them had converted to the worship of Yan Turin when Silas failed to answer their prayers. This had sparked civil war that almost destroyed the clan, and which ended with Yan Turin's followers making sacrifices to ask Yan Turin for a refuge "outside of time" where they might keep their ways alive. Yan Turin had seemingly granted them the demiplane where they were then trapped, and where the story they had written on the walls was all that remained of them: "Following the Wind" (1x10) Roland informed the party that a relic resembling the Jewelled Idol had been recovered from Ryme Flattil's home by the Rahnmul Justice Office. Known Followers Current * Ryme Flattil * Minue Past * Lord and Lady Tio (deceased) * Bo (presumed deceased) Historical * Orc warband (time of The Orc Wars, previously followers of Silas) Category:Lesser Powers __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Elemental Plane of Earth Category:Elemental Powers